


That's Me Inside Your Head

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [91]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Boy!Ian, College AU, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Teasing, nerd!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: They are in college, Ian has the reputation of a bad guy and he intimidates everyone. One day he tries to intimidating Mickey but he can't. The first time they fuck, Mickey is the first guy who rides Ian because the others have too scared of him for doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Me Inside Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Have I used this title before? Have I not? I feel like I have? Eh, who gives a shit at this point lmao. If I have I'll change it, I guess. Hope you guys like this!

Mickey swallowed, sighing tiredly as he felt the effects of the busy day that was now behind him leave its marks on his energy level. He unzipped his bag, pushing his glasses further up his nose before reaching inside of it, digging around for the keys to his dorm room.

 

When he had first gotten into college, it honestly hadn’t been that much of a surprise - at least not to himself. Despite where and how he had grown up, he had always been somewhat of a good guy. A good student. So getting a scholarship that would cover four years hadn’t been difficult at all once he had set his mind to it. Sure, whenever he wanted to he could slip back into the Milkovich attitude like an old worn out hoodie - the letters littered across his knuckles made it easy, too. But a bad buy just wasn’t really who he was, at least not anymore. Back when he had been thirteen, fourteen, fifteen and maybe even sixteen, he had fought to make sure that he was just like his brothers and his dad.

 

Somewhere around the time when he turned seventeen, he had realized that that wasn’t who he was. Mickey was a good guy, he liked math and he liked the feel of the glasses on his face a lot more than lenses inside of his eyes, and he no longer gave a shit how nerdy it made him look. He had better things to do.

 

“Hey, babe” Right as Mickey got a hold of his keys and fished them out of his bag, the low voice poured into his right ear, joined by two large, heavy hands curling around his waist. Mickey recognised the voice all too well, of course. It was Ian.

 

Ian Gallagher was the kind of guy that nobody could really tell what to think of. He was hot - with the red hair, square jawline and incredibly good physique, nobody could deny that. His pale skin was littered with tattoos, he wasn’t covered in ink or anything, but you also couldn’t miss the art when you saw the guy. He had a black hoop punched through the right side of his nose, along with one in the middle of his bottom lip. So yes, Mickey was more than aware of the fact that Ian Gallagher was hot. But he was also kind of an asshole.

 

It was as if every single word that came out of the man’s mouth was simply to scare or intimidate whomever he was talking to. Or just to make them uncomfortable. Much like now.

 

“Get off me, man” Mickey elbowed him semi-gently in the stomach as he took a step forwards, slipping the key into his door and twisting it with a slight click.

 

“Oh, come on” Ian’s voice rang behind him, somewhat of a teasing chuckle to the words. “It’s Mickey, right?” Mickey swallowed, and - for some fucked up reason - chose to let go of the key and turn back around, amused green eyes falling into a pair of bored blue pair. Contrary to a lot of people - Mickey would assume - he didn’t find Ian all that creepy or scary. He had endured a lot worse than some light teasing growing up. But despite Ian’s looks, there was nothing attractive about him. The way he talked, the way he walked, the way he acted - there was nothing appealing about it. Not to Mickey.

 

“Yeah?” Mickey answered, toning the word as a question as he raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows, bringing a hand up to his face, pushing his glasses further up his nose, knowing full well how nerdy it make him look but also not giving a shit. They weren’t in high school anymore.

 

At the act, Ian’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip before his teeth got a hold of it, keeping his grin somewhat at bay. Before Mickey really had the time to register what was happening, Ian had him crowded against the closed door, both of his hands pressed flatly against the surface on either side of Mickey’s head, giving him no where to escape as Ian finally let his teasing grin run wild on his face.

 

“You’re not afraid of me, are you?”

 

“Why the fuck would I be afraid of you?” Mickey immediately shot back, lifting his hand back up to his face, pushing his glasses up. He had a suspicion that it was more of a nervous thing now than a necessary thing. Because, yes - he was nervous - he didn’t really know where Ian was going with this. He wanted to intimidate him, sure. But how far would either of them let it go?

 

Unappealing personality or not, right now Ian was standing incredibly close to Mickey - so close in fact that their breaths were fanning each other’s lips. And so close that Mickey would decipher the slight tinge of blue inside of the moss green color of Ian’s eyes. He was fucking beautiful - that wasn’t something that Mickey could deny either.

 

“Most people are” Ian spoke, voice somewhat raspy as the energy in between them flickered back and forth in between teasing and lust. Mickey swallowed, his tongue darting out to swipe across his bottom lip as he stayed quiet; he just wasn’t sure what to say to that. Was he scared of Ian? Of course not. Was he insecure around Ian? Now he was, yeah. They had never been this close before - sure, Ian had thrown him comments before. Comments about his ass, or comments about how perfect his lips would look stretched around his nine inch cock - but Mickey had never really thought much of all of that. That was just Ian. It was what he did to everyone, try to make them uncomfortable, or try to annoy them.

 

Ian had never really gone in this deep to get under Mickey’s skin before, and Mickey wasn’t all too sure what he thought about it just yet.

 

“Well…” Ian hummed when Mickey didn’t answer him. “Maybe you’re not afraid of me, but I’m sure you've thought about me naked, hm?” He ended the question with a wink, and Mickey could do nothing but swallow, nervously pushing his glasses up once more as he felt his throat dry out. “That’s me inside your head”

 

“What?” Mickey asked confused, black eyebrows furrowing in confusion at Ian’s random statement. Ian’s grin grew a little bit as he looked down, lifting one hand off of the door and sliding it teasingly down the side of Mickey’s body until he reached his bag, picking it up a few inches, both of their eyes focusing on the NOFX sticker pressed onto the black canvas fabric. “Oh. Yeah”

 

Ian let the bag drop, placing his hand back onto the door beside Mickey’s head, their eyes connecting, Ian’s lips continuing to carry that special smirk that made Mickey’s stomach feel all strange.

 

“So” The word fanned Mickey’s lips as Ian spoke. “Are you going to let me fuck you, or are we going to keep playing this game, huh?” Mickey supposed that Ian was technically acting like an arrogant asshole, and that morally he shouldn’t give him what he wanted. However, the truth was that Mickey wanted it. Pretty fucking badly - not that he knew why.

 

Something about the way Ian was towering over him, the way his voice was low and sexy - however unappealing the words it formed may be - it all made Mickey want it. Want him. He brought his right hand back up to his face, pushing his glasses further up before reaching his hand behind himself, picking the key out of the lock and with a raise of his eyebrows, pushing the door open.

 

Ian’s grin grew even a little bit further right before he dipped his head, capturing Mickey’s thick lips in a sloppy, needy kiss, the slightly older man immediately returning the act, his bag dropping to the floor and the door slamming shut behind them as they stumbled inside of his single dorm room. Both men tripped over three day old t shirts and open notebooks as they hurried up to get their clothes off, the room filling with the wet sounds of their lips continuing to grab and let go of each other, adrenalin and need and want pumping throughout their veins.

 

Once both of their shirts were thrown to the side, Mickey placed a cupped hand on the back of Ian’s neck, tugging harshly at the short, red strands as he pushing his tongue deep inside of his mouth, eager to have his body and currently not giving a shit about having to deal with the arrogant asshole it came attached to. Ian expertly grabbed Mickey’s ass through his jeans, kneading the flesh harshly and dragging a muffled grunt out of Mickey as they both stumbled through the room, the older man falling back onto the messily somewhat made bed, Ian climbing on top of him.

 

They shared two more deep kisses before Ian pulled away, staying straddling the shorter man as he quickly unzipped his own jeans, sliding them off of his legs, albeit struggling because of his position and because of how tightly the black fabric hugged his skinny legs. As soon as he had managed to throw them to the side along with his boxers, all four hands gathered by Mickey’s zipper, frantically undoing the loose, light washed jeans and rushing to get the older man completely naked as well.

 

Mickey’s mouth was slightly dry as Ian tugged his jeans off of his legs; the blue gaze was completely focused on Ian’s cock, amazed at how fucking long and thick it was - he had to admit that he had never in a million years believed that Ian was telling the truth when he had bragged about his nine inch cock, but that thing almost had to be closer to ten, holy shit. His own immediately rose the last bit, the tip turning a deeper shade of pink at the thought of having Ian inside of him.

 

Once they were both left naked, Ian laid back down on top of Mickey, crashing their mouths together, their tongues sliding easily far into each other’s mouths, teeth nipping at lips, saliva being smeared all around the lower parts of their faces as they kissed passionately, pulling apart and going in for more, hands desperately digging into pale flesh.

 

“Turn over” Ian spoke into Mickey’s mouth, kissing him once more before lifting himself off of his body to give him the opportunity to do just that. Mickey obeyed immediately, flipping over onto all fours, exposing his ass to Ian, dipping his head in need already.

 

“First drawer” He managed, voice dark as he told the younger man where to find the lube. The mattress dipped, and Mickey let his eyes fall closed as he heard the drawer being opened, followed by a slight click of the lid being popped open. His flat palms sank deep into the mattress, need and passion throbbing through his veins as he felt two of Ian’s slicked up fingers pressing against his puckered rim at once. He mentally thanked anybody who might be listening that the younger man didn’t feel the need to take too much time for prep. Mickey really wanted his cock, he didn’t have any interest in his fingers beyond the absolutely necessary. “Fuck” He cursed lowly, teeth digging into his bottom lip as Ian’s fingers circled slightly around his hole before pressing inside, the feeling oh so much more than just perfect.

 

Ian’s long and skinny fingers gently sank further and further inside of Mickey; then they were dragged back out and the younger man started fucking the bottom at a steady pace, preparing him to take his cock without pain. Mickey’s eyebrows were knitted in pleasure, his teeth continuing to dig into his bottom lip as he slowed down a little bit, starting to scissor his fingers, stretching Mickey good and open, his inner walls traveling just a little bit further away from each other with each movement of Ian’s fingers.

 

Mickey’s glasses started slipping a little bit and he quickly lifted his right hand off of the mattress to push them back in place before he got a little bit impatient, moans slipping out of his parted lips as he started to rock back against Ian’s fingers, craving even more.

 

“Needy little bottom, aren’t you?” Ian’s chuckling voice reached Mickey’s ears, but Mickey was already too gone to give a shit about the words. It’s not as if they were untrue. “You look so innocent, but you’re gonna take my cock so fucking good, holy shit” Mickey groaned at the words, dipping his head a little bit further, rolling his hips even more backwards to meet Ian’s movements, wanting even more.

 

Instead of picking up the pace or adding another finger, though, Ian slipped them out of the bottom and a quiet, slight sound registered in Mickey’s brain as he used his sheets to wipe the excess lube off, the mattress dipping slightly as he moved around.

 

“Turn back around” Ian’s words were accompanied by a heavy slap to Mickey’s ass, a loud howl filling the room for a second, the bottom’s entire body throbbing in complete high gear. “Want to see you fuck yourself on my cock”

 

At the added words, Mickey’s cock seemed to throb even a little bit more as they moved around on the queen sized bed, Ian laying down on his back, the tube of lube back in his hand along with a condom that he surely had found in Mickey’s drawer as well. Mickey swallowed, his flushed chest already having an ever so slight shiny look to his thanks to the thin layer of sweat.

 

Mickey’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, green eyes connecting with blue as he reached for the condom, the eye contact never breaking as he tore the packet open with his teeth, throwing everything aside except for the actual rubber which he placed onto the head of Ian’s huge cock, expertly rolling it down the shaft, small and seemingly uncontrollable moans escaping Ian’s lips as the touch, his teeth digging into his bottom one.

 

Mickey slicked him up as well, placing a few dabs into the palm of his hand and stroking his cock a good few times, Ian’s sounds of pleasure continuing to fill the room. Once they were both ready, Mickey threw the lube to the side and inched a little bit further up Ian’s body, straddling him in perfect position. He looked away from the lusting green eyes for a second, lazily using the covers next to them to wipe some of the lube off and then reaching for his glasses, intending to take them off for this. Ian’s hand on his thigh stopped him, though.

 

“No” Ian spoke with a grin, teeth still digging into his bottom lip as their eyes connected, the tips of his fingers digging deep into the pale, perfect flesh of Mickey’s thigh. “Leave them on. Looks fucking hot” Mickey fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead painted a smirk onto his lips as he placed his hands flatly against Ian’s hot chest, their eyes deep into one another’s as he sank backwards, pushing himself onto Ian’s cock inch by inch.

 

Ian’s other hand was placed onto Mickey’s thigh as well, grabbing his legs in a tight grip as the throbbing pleasure became too much for both of them, their eyes slipping closed, Mickey’s neck tilting backwards as he became fully seated. A hot, pulsing head was spread from where they were now connected, all throughout his entire body, his very being throbbing in high gear. Ian’s large cock stretched him out so fucking good, the slight pinching pain blending together with the immense pleasure.

 

Ian’s grip on Mickey’s thighs tightened right as he started moving, lifting himself and then sinking back down, a new pulse of satisfaction being shot through his veins with every single movement. Mickey did it again, and then once more, quite quickly building up a good and steady pace, his hands curling into fists on Ian’s chest and then back out, his short nails leaving slight and quickly fading red marks.

 

It didn’t take very long before Mickey could speed up just a little bit, the bed starting to rock against the wall with each one of his thrusts, Ian’s hands clenching his thighs so hard that it hurt - in the best possible way. Neither of them said any words; instead the room was filled with cries and howls and muffled groans as Mickey continued riding Ian as if he were a fucking bull or some shit, picking up a little bit more pace with every single thrust, the slight ‘thud thud thud’ sound of their skin smacking together reaching their ears.

 

Through his haze of pleasure, Ian forced his eyes open, gaze focusing on the man fucking himself on his cock. Mickey looked so fucking nerdy with those glasses, and the way that he always pushed them further up his nose even when they didn’t look as if they were falling off. But now Ian had him here, chest flushed, head thrown back as he rode him - he looked like such a nerd and such a cockslut all wrapped up into one and Ian had never been more turned on in his entire life.

 

The pleasure continued pumping throughout both men’s veins as Mickey sped up even a little bit, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge, their cries and curses filling the room like a daze of sex. Ian let his right hand leave Mickey’s thigh, wrapping it around his cock instead, helping him get there a little bit faster. He swiped his thumb over the tip, gathering the small amount of precome and making it all a little bit slicker, a quiet and wet sound joining the sound of the bed rocking and their moans.

 

Mickey took his left hand off of Ian’s chest, lifting it to his face and pushing his glasses further up his nose as he continued riding the younger man - that was it. Ian let go of Mickey’s cock, grabbing both of his thighs back into a tight grip as he came with muffled groans and moans, stopping the older man from moving, staying buried deep inside of him as he shot his load into the condom, his eyes now closed, head thrown back in pleasure. It didn’t take very long before Mickey’s cries got even louder as well, his warm come shooting out onto both of their chests.

 

When both of their highs had passed, Ian rolled the condom off and both men collapsed next to each other on the large bed, laying on their sides and facing each other. Mickey’s glasses were slightly too far down on his nose, and Ian’s tongue darted out, wetting his own bottom lip as he reached out, pushing them up closer to the bridge of Mickey’s nose, their eyes staying deep into one another’s.

 

If they hadn’t been inside of each other’s heads before that day, they certainly were now.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help adding those '10 things I hate about you' lines lmao  
> There are also several references to the song 'Linoleum' by NOFX in this fic, in case anyone's interested.


End file.
